


A Date

by glasswrks



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow makes a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Copyright:** May 9th, 2002  
>  **Revised:** May 17, 2002  
>  **Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with “Buffy The Vampire Slayer”. All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off the disclaimer it was so much more better than mine. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.  
>  **Author’s Note:** A scene from “Entropy” inspired this little piece. However, it’s not about what took place between them in that scene.  
>  **Spoilers:** None.  
>  **Thanks:** To Stacey for the beta.

***

After much internalizing, she reached out, picked up the telephone receiver and placed the call. 

“Oh... um, hi. It’s me, but you must know that by now, I mean how could not know. Anyway, I thought I’d call and say hello. Hello. I... I was wondering if you’d like to go out... for coffee maybe? Not pushing for coffee...” 

“Hello?” 

“OH... hi.” 

“Will... Willow is that you?” Tara asked. She had returned to her room and rushed to grab the phone, only to hear her ex babbling on the other side of the line. 

“Yes, that would be me,” Willow answered grimacing. She wondered exactly how much Tara had heard, she hadn’t meant to get caught practicing. 

“Did... did you say something about coffee?” Tara asked as she briefly glanced at the nightstand next to her bed and focused on the picture frame and the photo held within. 

It was taken while they were totally unaware; they had fallen asleep after a long night of research, which was nothing new to either of them.

Willow was slumped against her and her head laid on top of Willow’s, once again, nothing new. The thing that made the picture precious to Tara was simply the smiles on their faces. 

And the conversation she’d overheard, as she drifted back to consciousness... 

* * *

“It’s ‘cause they love each other right?” Dawn had asked.

“What is?” Buffy replied.

“The way they smile in their sleep... it’s ‘cause they love each other right?”

Buffy’s answer had been honest, brief and touching, “Yes.”

“Yes what?” Willow asked having woken up.

“Don’t worry about it Will,” Buffy replied.

“That’s so cool,” Dawn answered with her usual enthusiasm.

“Huh?” Willow uttered.

“Don’t worry about it baby,” she’d whispered in her ear, and looked at Buffy and smiled.

* * * 

She heard Willow’s voice and cleared her mind of the past and focused on the now.

“Coffee?” Willow repeated.

“You know. The caffeinated beverage made with coffee beans?”

“Yeah, coffee. Silly me.”

“Did... do you want to...”

“Oh yes,” Willow answered quickly.

“Will... it’s only coffee,” Tara gently reminded.

“I know. But... maybe there could be some muffin-y goodness too?” Willow asked hesitatingly.

A word popped into Tara’s head and not bothering to suppress the smile on her face, “Vixen,” she thought. “Perhaps,” she replied.

“That’s great... I mean good,” Willow said. “What’s a good time for you?”

“We could go after my last class, if that’s okay with you?”

“It wouldn’t matter. I’d change my plans...”

“Will... you don’t have to do that for me,” Tara interrupted.

“I’d want to,” she replied softly.

A flood of emotion washed over Tara she registered those words. “How... how’s Dawn?” she asked suddenly.

“She’s good. She’s um... she’s been asking about you,” Willow replied thinking back to the conversation they’d had.

***

“When is Tara moving back in.”

“I don’t know Dawnie... it’s up to her you know,” she’d said.

“I wish she’d hurry up. My tummy is still rumbly.”

“Mine too.”

***

“Willow?”

“Huh?”

“I said would you let her know that whenever she wants to go for milkshakes, I’m her girl.”

“Sure... not a problem,” Willow replied.

“Are you okay?” Tara asked as she heard Willow’s tone change.

“I’m fine... but I’d better get going,” she said rather than dwell on the ache she’d felt at Tara’s comment. ‘You used to be my girl,’ she thought morosely.

“I’m not keeping you from anything am I?”

“No. No, not at all,” Willow shook her head. “Actually I have to get ready... for my meeting,” she said. She heard an intake of breath on the other side.

“That’s good... I’m proud of you,” Tara whispered.

She smiled, “Tomorrow?”

“Four o’clock.”

“It’s a date... for coffee,” Willow added hastily.

“It’s a date, Will. Bye,” she said, adding silently, “I love you.”

“Bye, Tara.”

Willow hung up the phone, staring it at it for a moment or two before giving in to her urge. She brought her right hand to her lips and touched the phone. “I love you, Tara.”

Sighing, she grabbed her jacket and began to head out when she stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned around and focused on the phone.

“She didn’t correct me that time,” she told herself. A smile lit up her features. “She didn’t say it wasn’t a date.” Her smile turned into a frown in record time. “Oh no... what am I going to wear... I need to ask Buffy... where’s Buffy...”

The ringing phone interrupted her panic attack.

“Hello?”

“You can ask Buffy what to wear later... now go on, scoot to your meeting.”

“Tara?”

“Don’t be late.”

“How did you know?”

“I... I’d like to think I know you...”

“Oh, you do. You do.”

“Willow...”

“Yes, Tara?”

Taking a deep breath, she whispered, “I love you...”

“Me too.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Okay.”

“Bye,” Tara said as she hung up the phone once more.

Willow hung up, straightened her shoulders and strode out of her room to head for the meeting. “Look out Sunnydale,” she began to say as she left the house, “I’ve got a date with my baby tomorrow and nothing is going to stop me.”

The End


End file.
